The Little Angel
by Violet Karuto
Summary: Eriol, an adventurous villager, met in accident with an Angel while she was bathing. Then incidentially, the angel lost her memory and had to stay with the villager...E+T ~~REVIEW~~
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Gomen nasaiii!! I kno I still haven¡¦t finished Forever Loved, but dis IDEA jus popped into my head and I jus GOTTA rite it down~!!! .but I promise I WILL finish both fics even if I have to rite till I graduate out of high school!L!! *determination* ^^;;  
  
Uhhh¡K. I guess u could say dat dis story contains magic¡K. U will see it mostly with Tomoyo¡¦s scenes¡Kand about Eriol¡K I¡¦m still not sure whether I should give him magic or not¡K ~_~ hmmmm~ well give me ur comments!  
  
Disclaimer: Do no own CCS or any of its characters  
  
The Little Angel  
  
Coincidence  
By Violet Karuto  
  
~*~  
  
In the rural village of Leno, located at the border of the Ruren country, life was peaceful and well. Villagers were living together as family members. Brothers, sisters, moms, and dads, were called between individuals even though they have no blood relations.   
  
Among the tranquil group, there lived a boy. A boy of 17 who dreamed of the world outside of Leno. With midnight blue hair and curious blue eyes, this boy was ready to take on the world, seeking new adventures ahead.   
  
Living with his only big sister and pet cat, Eriol Hiiragizawa was different than the rest of the village boys. While the boys were doing their normal everyday chores, Eriol would dream of dragons and fairies. While the boys are playing soccer, Eriol would sit quietly at one side and engulfed himself in a book that he bought in the city, totally oblivious to the world.  
  
Of course, though as weird as he might be, he is still respected by friends and strangers, all the same, by his vast knowledge and creative imagination.   
  
¡§Eriol nii-san! Tell us a story!¡¨ a girl no older than 6 tugged on the helm of the rugged shirt on Eriol as he made his way to the oak tree, where he will continue his reading from the day before.   
  
Scanning the group of eager kids, he sighed. ¡¥Oh well,¡¦ he thought, ¡¥I guess I¡¦ll read the book tomorrow¡¦   
  
Putting the book aside, he sat leaning on the tree bark and a circle of boys and girls surrounded him as he made himself comfortable.   
  
¡§Alright! What story would you like me to tell you guys today?¡¨ Hands shot through the air immediately as the children waved frantically hoping to be picked.  
  
A little hand rose half way before putting it down again, but not before Eriol spotted it.   
  
¡§You, little girl¡¨ He gestured towards the child, ¡§What story do you want me to tell?¡¨  
  
Blushing furiously, the girl mumbled something before going completely red. Eriol smiled at the shy girl and reached to pick her up.  
  
¡§I cannot hear you if you don¡¦t make a sound.,¡¨Eriol put the girl on his lap and smiled at her, ¡§You¡¦re new here aren¡¦t you? I haven¡¦t seen you before. Don¡¦t be scared. We¡¦re family here¡¨  
  
¡§I-I want t-to hear about t-the Angel that descended down towards the earth¡¨ At that, several girls cheered while the boys groaned in protest, but stayed nonetheless.   
  
¡§Alright then, I haven¡¦t told that story for ages! It¡¦s time to refresh some memories¡¨ Leaning back against the trunk, he looked up to the trees.  
  
¡§Long ago, in a remote village, just like this one, people lived in harmony and worked hard for their living. There was one farmer, though, that got bored of their work and decided to go out into the world to explore. Though his friends and family begged him to stay, he refused, knowing that he might probably never see them again.¡¨  
  
¡§One cool summer night, while taking a walk in the forest, he heard the most inhuman voice. It was as if the plants and trees were singing to each other and the spirits had came out to play. Following the voice the farmer found it to be a singing of some sort. After hours and hours of walking, he reached the middle of the forest, which consists of a vast lake.¡¨  
  
The children listened with unblinking eyes as Eriol narrated the story. The girl named Kyoto listened happily as she sat on Eriol¡¦s lap.  
  
¡§Near the shore of where he arrived, he found a girl bathing, and the source of the music. His first instinct was to turn away but found it impossible for his eyes were glued on the back of the bathing woman.¡¨  
  
¡¥Hmmm¡K should I even be telling them these stuff?¡¦, Eriol thought to himself, ¡¦Maybe they¡¦re still too young¡K oh well~¡¦  
  
¡§Noticing the presence of another, the woman turned around instantly and found a human staring at he-¡¨  
  
¡§ERIOL!!!¡¨  
  
The story was cut short as Eriol¡¦s attention was drawn to a girl running up the hill and towards them. Sighing, Eriol turned back to the hopeful children.  
  
¡§I¡¦m sorry you guys, I have to finish my chores. I promise I¡¦ll finish the story next time¡¨ He got up with moans of disappointment from the group and ran to the young woman.  
  
¡§What is it Nakuru? This better be good¡¨  
  
The young 20 year old woman smiled before dragging her little brother back to their house. ¡§I need some help, Spinel is being naughty again¡¨  
  
¡§More like he needs help to get away from you¡¨ Eriol muttered under his breath as they entered the front door.  
  
Upon entering Nakuru¡¦s room, they found the place to be a wreck. Clothes were lying everywhere on the ground, the pillows were torn and feathers were seen on the bed.  
  
¡§I don¡¦t see anything wrong,¡¨ Eriol looked around the room again, ¡§Your room seems just fine¡¨  
  
¡§Mou, Eriol-chan!¡¨ Eriol grimaced, ¡§Spinel is hiding under the bed and won¡¦t come out. I tried everything! He¡¦s as stubborn as you!¡¨  
  
¡§Let me guess¡¨, Eriol said ignoring the comment, ¡§You were trying to feed him sweets again?¡¨  
  
¡§Noooo~ I was showering him in the kitchen sink, seeing how dirty he was, when I saw him looking longingly towards the jar of chocolate cookies so I thought he wanted some¡¨  
  
A noise sounded like disagreement rose from under the bed as it heard Nakuru¡¦s story.  
  
¡§See! Even he agrees with me!¡¨ Nakuru said proudly putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Shaking his head in defeat, Eriol walked towards the bed and kneeled down towards the space under it.  
  
¡§Come now Spinel, she won¡¦t force anymore sweets on you.¡¨   
  
In a flash, Spinel the Fluffball was clinging onto Eriol¡¦s hand as his eyes darted around wildly for that mad woman. Spotting Nakuru, he clambered up Eriol¡¦s arm and hid in his hair.  
  
Ignoring the fact that his head is twice as big now, Eriol turned towards the door. ¡§I¡¦m going out for a walk and I¡¦m taking Spinel with me.¡¨  
  
Nakuru bore an expression of a kid denied of her toy as she walked, dejectedly, out of the room.  
  
Stretching his muscles, Eriol walked back outside and started towards the forest. Walking his usual path, he noticed that the trees are closer than usual.  
  
¡¥It¡¦s as if closing in on me¡¦ Sweat began forming as the temperature rose steadily.  
  
¡§Was it this hot before?¡¨ Eriol asked his cat as they walked along. Even Spinel was walking a little sluggishly today.  
  
Taking off his shirt, he carried it in one arm as he used the other to wipe his forehead. Suddenly, as if carried by the wind, a song flowed to his ears. A cooling sensation left him breathless as he stood there like a dummy.   
  
¡§Did you hear¡K that¡K.?¡¨ Eriol saw that the feline¡¦s ears are perked up and towards one direction. A few seconds passed by before Spinel pounced into the night, leaving a lost Eriol behind.  
  
¡§Wait!¡¨ Running to catch up, he found himself wandering aimlessly in the forest. ¡§This has got to be the worst day ever¡¨  
  
Eriol stopped abruptly once again as he heard the refreshing voice. Sighing in contentment, he followed the voice deep into the forest.  
  
At last, after hours and hours of walking, he reached his destination, a vast crystal clear lake. Fireflies fluttered around making it seem like a fantasy land.  
  
¡¥Sounds like the story I told this afternoon¡¦ Eriol mused to himself as he stare at his surrounding, ¡¥The next thing I know, I might find an Angel bathing here!¡¦  
  
Sure enough, near the shore was a young woman bathing, the source of the music. Those smooth cream skin was covered by the luxurious black hair that flowed with the water ripples.   
  
The music suddenly stopped as the body tensed up, slowly, it turned its head to face the villager, who was standing there gawking.  
  
She was the most beautiful human he has ever seen, may it be human or not. Those sparkling violet eyes that had such depth in them that you thought you might get lost in. The pale, pale skin that is such a contrast to her dark, dark hair. Her full cherry lips that was set in a fine curve lures him endlessly.   
  
The two had a staring contest of some sort before the girl blushed suddenly realizing that the villager had no shirt on, same goes for her.   
  
Panic dawned upon her as she realized that she had been seen by a human. Surely, she¡¦ll be punished when she gets home since she¡¦s not suppose to be here in the first place.  
  
Her eyes quickly darted to her garments laying by the shore, among them was a fine piece of violet ribbon glimmering in the moonlight, her key to get home.   
  
Eriol, catching her line of vision, slowly stepped forward while the alarmed girl inched more into the deep waters. Nearing the clothes, he picked them up one by one and folded them neatly in his hands.   
  
Seeing him come across the ribbon, the girl wadded forward a couple of steps before stepping back again. Eriol picked up the ribbon gently, since seeing her value it so much and added to the folded pile of clothes in his arms.  
  
¡§Don¡¦t worry, I¡¦m not a pervert or anything, I¡¦m just lost¡¨ ¡¥It sounded so stupid¡¦ Eriol added in the back of his mind, ¡§Are these yours?¡¨ ¡¥Even stupider!¡¦  
  
Hesitantly, the girl nodded her head since she has never truly spoken to a human. All they ever did was watch them as they continue their normal daily lives.   
  
¡§Don¡¦t be afraid. Here, I¡¦ll put them here¡¨ He arranged the pile of clothing near the water, but not near enough to get wet, ¡§And I¡¦ll turn back so you could change¡¨  
  
Again, the girl nodded without saying anything. ¡¥Can the girl even talk?¡¦ Eriol asked himself as he walked towards trees, making sure that his back is fully turned.  
  
Tomoyo, not sure if she should truly trust him, stayed in the water a little longer, staring at his back. Then, deciding that it¡¦s no use to stay in the waters all day, she got up slowly, eyes fixing on the back of the human.  
  
Before even starting to put on her robes, she made sure to tie the purple ribbon in her hair, in case if she can¡¦t really trust that guy.  
  
After minutes of dressing, Eriol suddenly asked, ¡§Are you finished yet? Can I turn around?¡¨  
  
Tomoyo, fully dressed, stood there stupidly contemplating if she should just go without him noticing or answer him. Finally, years of manners taught her not to ignore a person.   
  
¡§Y-yes¡K¡¨ Eriol spun around and found him face to face with an angel   
  
The white robes hugged tightly to her upper body while her sleeve and the dress were loose. A golden chain, served as a belt, hung loosely around her waist and another golden chain was settled around her forehead with an amethyst drop. A glimmering violet ribbon was tied securely in a braid in her hair.  
  
¡§What¡¦s your name?¡¨ he tried. For some reason, he felt as if he was speaking to a child.   
  
¡§T-Tomoyo¡¨ Fidgeting nervously, Tomoyo played with the ribbon in her hair. Should she go now?  
  
¡§That¡¦s a really pretty name. My name¡¦s Eriol Hiiragizawa and I¡¦m kind of lost right now but I live in the village of Leno. Where do you live?¡¨ Eriol tried to get friendly by taking a step forward, which was rewarded by Tomoyo backing into the waters once more.  
  
¡§Uh¡K¡¨ God! She can¡¦t tell him the truth! But she can¡¦t lie either, it¡¦s a sin!  
  
Feeling her uneasiness, Eriol quickly added, ¡§It¡¦s ok if you don¡¦t want to tell me, just please tell me which way to go to get back to my village¡¨  
  
¡¥It won¡¦t hurt to help him right?¡¦ Tomoyo asked herself uncertainly, ¡§After all, isn¡¦t this what we do?¡¨  
  
Reaching into her robe, Tomoyo produced a silver chain with a bright amethyst on it. Walking towards him confidently, she handed him the charm.  
  
¡§Use this¡¨, she said, ¡§It will guide you home¡¨  
  
Awkwardly, Eriol accepted the gift and lifted it up to his face. His reflection was seen in the gem as he saw an unknown substance swirling in the amethyst.  
  
¡§How is this going to-¡¨  
  
When he looked up again, she was gone. He looked around for the mysterious girl but found himself, once again, alone. Suddenly, a bright feather caught his eyes as he stare at its descend from the sky.  
  
¡§A feather¡K?¡¨  
  
Picking it up, he tucked it in his belt and look around himself again. A chill passed by making him shiver slightly. Deciding it was late, he put his shirt back on and held the charm high against the moon.  
  
¡§Is this thing suppose to bring me home? Easy for her to say¡¨ Turning to his right, he found the gem starting to glow.  
  
¡§Huh?¡¨  
  
He turned back again and stare as the charm lost his glow to be replaced by the dull color of purple  
  
¡¥I think I know how this thing works now¡¦  
  
Turning to his right again, he started walking into the forest. After a while, he saw that the gem had lost its glow once again and stopped. Turning to his left this time, the charm glowed once more and Eriol started his journey home.  
  
After an hour of turning and walking, he finally reached the end of the forest and could see the fires of his village. Looking back at the amethyst, he wore it around his neck.  
  
¡§My lucky charm¡¨  
  
He took out the feather.  
  
¡§My Angel¡¨  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Muhahahah! Dis is not the end!! it¡¦s a LOOONg way from it! Right now is 12:34am and its raining cats and dogs outside~ I guess that¡¦s y I suddenly have the feeling of writing! Sooo how was it? Wat do u think of the plot? Well¡K 2 tell the truth, I kinda copied the story from one of the animes dat I¡¦ve watched¡K. Guess if u kno~ wellz I finished dis in 3 hours and I guess it IS pretty long¡K *Yawn* Mee need my sleeeeeep  
  
!!!!!!R&R!!!!! 


	2. The Beginning of a Tragedy

A/N: Ha! Thought I've abandoned dis story did ya~? Hehe actually I almost forgot about it too~ ^_^;; well I'm a lil fussy about all the village names and stuff~ so there mite b some mistakes~ correct me if im wrong  
  
The Little Angel  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Beginning of a Tragedy By Violet Karuto  
  
~*~  
  
"Where HAVE you been, Tenshi 249? Do you know that it is illegal for unregistered visits to Eden? You could've been seen! You could've been captured by who knows what!!"  
  
Tomoyo shrunk away towards a corner while her handler lectured her endlessly. True, it was very dangerous for any tenshi, especially untrained ones like her, to go down without supervising.  
  
But still, it's just for a bath, for the replenishing water of Eden that is very rare up here where they are.  
  
As weird as it sounds, the waters down in Eden are actually better than the so called, 'divine' waters of heaven, for they hold the holy power to replenish the energy of angels.  
  
Tomoyo looked up, curious to the sudden silence when she found her instructor looking sternly at her, folding her arms. Tomoyo sighed and played with the violet ribbon in her hair.  
  
"But I was just.observing the people of Eden..." Heck! She's 'observed' more than she wanted!, "If I'm ever going to past the oral, I need to observe with my own eyes, not read it off some tablets!"  
  
If she wasn't so nervous under the gaze of the woman in front of her, she would've congratulated herself for thinking up one of the best lies yet!  
  
"Very good...", Tomoyo released a breath of relief, "lie you have there...", she tensed up again, "Actually, the best I've heard of so far" The instructor looked at her skeptically,  
  
"Tell you what, since I'm the only one that knows of this offense, I'll lower your punishment to the minimum."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes brightened instantly at the sound of the 'minimum' and awaited her results.  
  
"Your punishment for today will be..." the woman looked out of a enormous golden mirror with a vivid colored surface, "To clear the skies of this village I see below. Kami-sama ordered fortunate events to befall this village for the time being due to their faithfulness to Kami-sama."  
  
"Demo, clearing skies isn't one of my chores or specialties, they're for the novices" Tomoyo complained, no way in heaven is she going to spend the duration of today flying across the skies waving a gigantic fan around.  
  
"No excuses, I-" She got cut off when one of the other trainees flew up to where they are, panting and flapping her wings with much difficulties.  
  
"Mikiru-sensei, Kami-sama has asked for your presence immediately"  
  
"Ah, thank you, Tenshi 298" with a sigh, Tomoyo's handler spread her silvery wings until it occupied the whole surroundings.  
  
"Go do what I told you to do, and if I find one dark cloud before I come back, you bet yourself that you'll be clearing skies for the rest of this week"  
  
With one strong flap of her wing, she shot upwards, leaving a silvery trail behind, and into the clouds higher above.  
  
The young trainee, sweat and feather-covered, landed in front of Tomoyo and flicked her fingers. Immediately a comforter of fluffy clouds materialized behind her and she collapsed onto it.  
  
"Note to myself, NEVER wonder around the busy headquarters again! Can you believe how far it is from there to HERE? I can! Can't they call or page or something?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her young friend before grabbing a portion of cloud from nearby and shaped into something in her hands. "This might cool you down a little"  
  
In her hands, an ice-cream sundae sat neatly in her palms with a spoon, waiting to be eaten. As if struck by a miracle, the tenshi's eyes lit up like stars in the sky. Grabbing the spoon and ice-cream, she licked happily away while swinging her feet back and forth.  
  
"You've got to teach me how to do that sometimes, last time I did it, only the spoon came out", she looked up, "Ne, what was Mikiru-sensei talking to you about when I came? It sounded serious"  
  
Tomoyo sighed and motioned to the golden mirror and beckoned it forward. As the mirror slid towards her, she held it in front of her.  
  
"I was busted for going down to Eden and I was punished to clear the sky upon this city", Tomoyo looked into the glossy surface, "I don't even know where it is!"  
  
"Here, let me see," and the tenshi waddled over to the mirror, "I know where that is! I had to flood that town once! Long ago, mind you" she took another bite out of her sundae, "This is village of Leno, a rural city of Ruren, I'll take you there if you want me to"  
  
Tomoyo jumped happily onto the unsuspecting angel, causing her to drop the ice-cream sundae. As it hit the soft cloud, it returned to its original state. The angel looked accusingly at Tomoyo while she nodded apologetically.  
  
"No problem! Tomoyo-chan will make you a dozen more after we've come back! Arigatou Kimika-chan!"  
  
"No problem" Kimika spread her wings and Tomoyo did the same, "Just make sure you keep that promise"  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Soaring through the sky are two angels on a mission. Unlike normal angels you hear in myths, with white feathery wings, the real wings of angels are actually invisible.  
  
It blends in with the oxygen and its surroundings, though at a certain angel, you could see the ripples of the feathers among the atmosphere.  
  
"Here we are" Kimika flapped to a stop, "Well better get back and wait for you ice-cream, ne?" Just as she turned around, a feather from her wing came off and become visible as it left its host.  
  
"Oops, oh well, I wonder which lucky person would get my feather," she winked and shot upwards to the sky and into a portal.  
  
"Thank you Kimi-chan!" Tomoyo yelled at the air where her friend use to be, "alright, time to get to work", she looked around her surrounding.  
  
'Hmmm, I think I've been here before. oh wait! I did! I was bathing not far from here yesterday!' Tomoyo looked towards the mountains to her right. And sure enough, she could see the reflection of the glimmering lake.  
  
'Wait, Leno...Leno... I think I've heard of that too'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*FlashBack*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi, my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, I'm from the village Leno. Where are you from?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*FlashBack Ends*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Ah, so this is where he lives.' As the deep azure eyes and the soft midnight hair appeared in her mind's eye, Tomoyo went into a daze, but was snapped back to reality by the dark clouds in the sky, 'Work now, think later'  
  
Raising her arms above her, she pulled something out of the clouds, a fan. As she pulled the gigantic fan out, one can see the intricate designing on the sides and glimmering tinsels at the ends of each corner.  
  
"Alright" With complete determination, Tomoyo spread her paper thin wings as far as it can reach, and stood, poised, for the right moment.  
  
Throwing the fan in the air, Tomoyo raised one hand high above her head, and brought it down it down with all her might.  
  
In a second, the fan let out a huge gust of wind as the dark clouds slowly drifted away.  
  
Following the rain clouds, Tomoyo continued her pursue by repeating the same technique until the clouds were well away into the mountains. Stuffing the fan back into the nearby clouds, she wiped her forehead.  
  
'Well, that's that. Now, some spare time to myself.' As she looked on, she could see the little village of Leno. Flying towards it, she could see the miniature people moving around, doing their daily chores.  
  
Soaring closely atop the village, she was especially looking for those with blue eyes and hair. When she was about to give up, she reached a giant oak and noticed a group of 5-10 year old kids gathered around.  
  
Curious, she flew over.  
  
Right in the midst is the same guy Tomoyo saw at the night before. A girl on his lap, the group laughed and talked while they listened intently to the young storyteller.  
  
"Finding her magical silk, the tenshi wore it and returned to the heavens, leaving her child and husband behind, vowing to never return to earth again, to the family that she had."  
  
Eriol sighed and looked up into the skies.  
  
"Till this day, it is said that whenever it rains, it represents the tears of the tenshi in heaven, crying for the lost of her child and the love she once had with her husband."  
  
Clapping can be heard as the children yelled with glee and some with watery eyes for the tragic ending to the story. Tomoyo, watched, thinking about the myth, and flew towards the group.  
  
As she neared, she could see Eriol suddenly averted his attention to his pocket. Baffled, he reached in and produced a feather, glowing ever so brightly.  
  
Gasps can be heard as the children marveled at the magical feather. Panic filled Tomoyo as she recognized the feather as one of hers. Looking frantically around, she turned and shot through the air, away from the group, and into the forest nearby.  
  
Instantly the light died down as the children whined for it to do it again. Smiling apologetically, he ushered the kids home to their parents. As they went one by one, Eriol got up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Excuse me..."  
  
Eriol turned at the sound of the voice and found him staring at the same girl from yesterday. A blush suddenly crept up his face as he forced himself to calm down but to no avail.  
  
"Yes? Aren't you the one from the lake yesterday...?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded repeatedly and played with her ribbon in her hair, "Ummm, if you don't mind, can I see the feather that you were holding?"  
  
Nodding quizzically, he reached into his pocket and was amazed that it glowed more brighter before, more like a small fireball. Looking at the slender girl in front of her, he asked, "Are you sure? This doesn't look too safe for a little girl"  
  
'Little girl...' Tomoyo repeated that in her mind and clenched her fist from snapping back at him.  
  
With controlled expression, she reached out her hand, "It's ok, I've seen feathers like these back in. my 'village'" Tomoyo caught herself before saying 'heaven'. Besides, how many times do you see someone from heaven in a day?  
  
"Oh, ok then" he handed to her and she grasped it gently in front of her. Covering it with both of her hands, she mumbled something and opened it again. The light had died down and it seems like a normal feather now.  
  
"There, that should do it", Tomoyo led out a breath of relief and was about to walk away into the forest again when Eriol stopped her.  
  
"Wait, what did you just do? How come it doesn't shine anymore?" Weird girl he met, she just appeared out of nowhere and is about to do the same while leaving.  
  
"Ah, I've. seen you with that glowing feather and thought that I should dim down it a little so it wouldn't bother you. Well, gotta go, my... guardian is waiting for me back in... uh... my village" Ah, she was the best tricksters among heaven, but why can't she talk properly with this guy?  
  
"Oh, wait," Eriol held out his hand and caught hers, "Do you mind telling me where your village is? Maybe I can walk you back for the sky is beginning to darken"  
  
"Oh, uh... no, its ok. I'm sure I'll make it back safely" Laughing nervously, she shrugged off his hand and ran blindly into the forest, not noticing a kid running by. Too late, Tomoyo swerved around and hit her head against a tree.  
  
"Oh, my..." Touching the side of her head, she felt a little bump before pitching into darkness.  
  
Eriol, watching the girl collapsed in front of him, ran to catch her as she fell. Holding her limp body against his, he could see her being unconscious.  
  
"Uh..." So, what should he do now? Leave her here? Bring her to the village healer? But if he do that, rumors are going to start in the village and it'll pass down to the next village and...  
  
"Hmph" Eriol stood up, holding the girl in his arms, and started back towards the village.  
  
"Guess there's only one place left to go" Eriol murmured under his breath as he started the road back to his home.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: WoW~ Finally finished this chapter~! I actually forgot about dis story..and I found it half written in my comp today so thought that I should finish it~ so mayb you'll notice the change of plot~~ ^_^ well hope u enjoyed it! 


End file.
